Of All Guys in Konoha
by thexpariah
Summary: Who thought Neji of all guys in Konoha would fall for a girl with pink hair? Lemon. NejiSaku. Oneshot.


The common Disclaimer.

This is purely out of the need for LEMON

Of all Guys in Konoha..

Neji had vague knowledge of what Sakura's bedtime wear was like, since all girls generally wore very little to sleep, but he had never imagined that she'd walk around like THAT in the Hyuuga household- Pink panties, baby blue, frilly bra, white small and tight tanktop and a little too much confidence to go with the cleavage that was gracefully bouncing with her steps. Hinata's overnight guest's identity definitely wasn't a mystery anymore-especially since Sakura's bright green eyes glowing in the darkness and pink locks glimmering under the moonlight was a HUGE contrast to the rest of the people occupying the Hyuuga house…but her pink hair wasn't the only thing glimmering under the moonlight. Slender waist, full breasts, tight ass and long, long slender legs- quite a body even for THE Hyuuga Neji to ignore…. That's when Sakura started to pop-up in the Hyuuga house overnight more often than usual, and NOT as Hinata's overnight guest.

Truthfully, Neji never did anything out of character of his reputation in Konoha. Except this one time .Sakura was someone that Neji had come to respect for her incredible growth and ability-she surprisingly won her Jounin status the same time he did. It was a slap in the face when she made AnBu before him too. Strong and challenging was definitely on his list of extensive things that his future wife must have but sexy? Sakura was really starting to bug the bulge in his pants-if you know what I mean, wink wink. That's exactly why he expertly ended up right behind her as she stopped in front of the bathroom door. Breathing over her shoulder, he whispered into her ear.

" Are you challenging my manhood walking around my house like that?"

gasping from surprise, Sakura didn't even have time to turn around all the way as she stumbled and fell into the bathroom, grabbing Neji with her. Ironically, the door shut behind them and he landed right between her legs.(yeah yeah, typical. )

And when Neji landed on top of Sakura, she definitely got a feel for what Neji meant by manhood. She should have been slapping him, like anyone in konoha would have predicted, but when their eyes met,…

Time stopped….

And after that…everything happened so slowly…but strangely enough, in one big blur. It seemed like forever, but when Neji finally lowered his head after pulling in and out from hesitation, their lips met.

That's when time stopped stopping. After that, everything became so fast-their breath quickened, their kisses were more frantic, and then they were practically running to Neji's room. Then, their clothes were coming off even faster.

In the midst of the frenzy, Sakura spoke between moans.

" I don't…Mmm…do….Nnn…one night relationships."

…" What makes you think…grunt..that I do?"

and with that…all intelligent conversing came to a halt.

Rubbing against the soft area between Sakura's legs, Neji pulled the bra straps off Sakura's shoulder. Kissing down her shoulder to her chest, he pulled the rest of the bra off with his teeth and immediately began to nip at her nipples. ( haha NIP and NIPples!)

This sent shock waves of pleasure down her spine, which caused her to take complete control over the situation.

She didn't become AnBu a whole week before him for nothing. She flipped him over and straddled his manhood. Giggling at the feeling that Neji was about to explode between her legs, she seductively slipped his boxers off of him. After a couple seconds of grinding against his bare cock, Sakura's pink panties ripped off of her suddenly as Neji lost his mind. He then grabbed either side of her hips and gently positioned his manhood right at the entrance of her throbbing core. He then, being quite the gentleman, though in disguise most people would say, let her take her pace. Sinking onto him, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and curved her hips at the sudden pain of stretching to accommodate Neji's large size. But when she had him completely insider her, the feeling of his manhood throbbing against her walls made her open her eyes to look at him.

The sight before her was priceless. Neji was struggling to keep the wave of pleasure from exploding before the fun even began. Grinning madly, Sakura began to move up and down slowly. Her tightness, her bouncing breasts right in front of his face, her sexy moaning so close to his ears-it was all too much for Neji. Grabbing hold of her hips once again, he took control. Flipping them over, he was suddenly on top of her again.

Then…he began to pound into her like crazy..until finally, Sakura came in a frenzy, gripping tightly onto his arms, arching her back with her breasts perked up, eyes half lidded and mouth slightly ajar. When her walls pulsated against his member, he came too, in a fit of groans and ungraceful jerking.

Attempting to catch their breaths, they looked at each other again. As Sakura giggled up at him, Neji couldn't help but fall completely for the angel that laid below him-and as she slowly closed her eyes to fall asleep, he stayed right next to her, holding her and drawing circles onto her back to help her fall asleep.

The next morning, Hinata came in, looking for her disappeared friend…but when she finally found her missing companion in a naked tangle with Neji, she blushed slightly and giggled as she closed the door and walked away.

Who knew that Neji of all guys in Konoha would fall so hard for a girl with pink hair?


End file.
